Delinquent
by got-2b-Evanescence
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione come back for their fourth year at Hogwarts. Yes this is a re write of the fourth book!XP Read the fan fic to find out everything else.


**Delinquent (Re-Written)**

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the trees pass him by. With Ron snoring beside him and Hermione with a head in a book on the seat across from him, he watched as they neared the castle. He smiled and nudged the red haired boy, "Ron, wake up, we are almost there." The 14-year-old boy stated. Ron looked around and saw the castle, he, too, smiled in sight of the castle. Both of them, well all three of them felt as if it were home to them. The dirty blond, frizzy haired girl looked at both of the boys and then out of the window.

A few minutes later the train came to a halt and Harry and the others stood up, ready to get off. Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked back at Hermione. Once they saw they were staring at each other, they looked away and walked out of the train. Harry dragged his suitcase behind him as he walked toward the castle. Hermione and Ron following close behind him. Harry watched as all of the other students walked toward the castle as well.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at a table and Dumbledore stood at the front of the great hall. Everyone went silent and The Headmaster spoke, "Everyone, I would like to tell you about this year at Hogwarts. This year, we will be hosting the quad-wizard tournament. Usually it is called the tri-wizard tournament but we have added another school. This year students from other wizard academies are going to be staying with us. Now, allow me to introduce to you our first set of guests, All the way from Bulgaria the 'Durmstrang's Institute!'" Dumbledore announced and in came the Durmstrang's. They were very well built and were very brutish. They came in with drums and staffs hitting the ground, making sparks and loud booms. There were boys flipping and doing back flips up to the front of the room. Once they were done, all of the girls squealed as they saw Victor Krum walk into the room. The Headmaster of Durmstrang's Institute shook Dumbledore's hand. Harry watched them in aw and then slightly gulped.

"Next let us give a very warm welcome to the very lovely Beauxbaton Academy!" Dumbledore said and everyone clapped as about fifty lovely, elegant, graceful and very attractive girls pranced into the room like Ballerinas. Ron and Harry stared at them with google eyes and with big grins on their faces. They pranced and they twirled and they jumped and, finally, they came to their seats.  
"Now, with out further ado, allow me to introduce you to 'Argyle Secondary!'" Dumbledore shouted. Suddenly they all heard motors and some rock music came on. All of a sudden three people on motorcycles came in, but they were standing on them. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in awe as the three students flipped back into a sitting position. They skidded to a stop as the rest of the students filed in, like an army of Students. They all wore white tank tops and army pants with heavy boots. They all filled in as the three students got off their bikes and flipped down the isle to land on the three students at the front of the line. The students never took off their helmets as they sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione all gulped at the same time. The headmaster of Argyle stood at the front as well as the other three. Dumbledore looked over at the three students.  
"Would you care to take off you'd helmets, please?" Dumbledore asked, politely. Two out of the three students took off their helmets and revealed that they were…girls? Harry and Ron's jaw dropped. One of the girls had long, blond hair and blue eyes and the other had short brown hair with green eyes, they both looked about fourteen "And you, could you please take yours off too?" Dumbledore asked. The person shook its head.  
"Take if off now, Ewing!" The headmaster of Argyle shouted. The person sighed and took off their helmet. It was a girl as well, but her eyes were closed. She had very long brown hair; it went almost to her waste. She kept her eyes closed as everyone turned to her. The girl took out some sun glasses and put them on. Everyone was very confused, how come she didn't want to show her eyes? The other girls rolled their eyes as they listened to Dumbledore. He was explaining about the Goblet of Fire and how it would chose someone from each school to undertake three competitions. He also explained how students under seventeen could not compete. Everyone booed and sighed with disappointment. Harry kept staring at the girl with glasses; he wondered why she would hide her eyes.

"Everyone, you are dismissed." Dumbledore stated and everyone left, except the three girls and Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I never wanted to come!" The girl with glasses on said.  
"It's not so bad Jess, I mean maybe people will think it's cool!" The blond haired girl said.

"Yeah, I think it's cool!" The brown haired girl said.  
"You think these are cool!" the glasses girl shouted, taking off her sun glasses. The brown haired girl looked at the blond haired girl, and they both nodded, "Well, you are the only ones…" the glasses girl said. Harry walked over to them.  
"Hello." Harry said. The girl put on her glasses and turned to him, "I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jessie and this is Megan and Gina." Jessie said, pointing to the girls. Gina was the short brown haired one and Megan was the blond haired one.  
"And I'm Ron!" the red haired boy butted in.

"And I am Hermione, pleasure to meet you." Hermione said, shaking each one of their hands.

"I have to ask, why are you wearing sun glasses?" Ron asked.  
"It's none of your business." Jessie snapped.

"Okay, okay. Don't have to get all pissy about it!" Ron snapped back. Jessie stuck her tongue out.

"Andolfatto, Sadler! Get to your Dormitories on the double!" Gina, Megan and Jessie all got up to leave when the headmaster of Argyle added, "Not you Ewing! I have to talk to you." Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the man; he wore sun glasses as well. He was very tall and very well built.

"Yes sir…" Jessie whispered.

"I think its best we leave." Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione nodded and they all walked back toward their dormitories. Soon, Hermione, Harry and Ron found out that those three girls were staying in the Gryffindor dormitories. Megan and Gina sat there waiting for Jessie to come back. Ron sat beside Gina and asked, "So, what's wrong with Jessie's eyes?" Ron asked.

"Uh…I'm not telling you…" Gina said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"I promised not to tell anyone." Gina stated.

"Fine, what about you? Can you tell me?" Ron asked Megan. Megan didn't say anything, she just shook her head.

"Okay, fine!" Ron said.

Jessie walked in a few minutes she sighed as she walked into her room. Her glasses were off so she had her eyes closed. She was amazed she had made it to the dormitory without dieing. Harry walked down the stairs and saw Jessie sitting on the chair in front of the fire place, "Hey…" Harry said and Jessie turned her head, her eyes closed.  
"Uh…hi…who's there?" Jessie asked.  
"If you opened your eyes then maybe you could see…" Harry stated.  
"Why the hell would I do that? I don't even know you…" Jessie stated.  
"So what?" Harry asked as she walked down the stairs to sit beside her, "Come on, open your eyes." Harry pleaded.

"Why do you care?" Jessie asked.

"I'm just very intrested." Harry said and shrugged.

"Right..." Jessie said, her eyes still closed.

"Please..." Harry pleaded.

"Fine, but just once..." Jessie said and just before she opened them they both heard.

"There you are 'arry!" Ron shouted as he ran down the stairs. Harry turned to Ron, "Oh, was I interupting something..." he asked and then looked at Jessie, "Yes! Your glasses broke!"

"No, they were confenscated for my rudness at the Great Hall." Jessie said, "Who is that?"

"It's Ron." Harry stated.

"Oh, the nosey one." Jessie said and grinned.

"I am no nosey." Ron stated.


End file.
